1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly for supporting a basketball post and basketball backboard or volleyball or badminton net in an erect orientation, and more particularly, to a support assembly cooperative with a vehicular mounted trailer hitch to permit the erection of the assembly wherever so desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of the sport of basketball is well documented. College and professional basketball dominate the sport scenes during the winter months and these games are played on a court within large arenas. On the local level, basketball is most often played in school gyms, YMCA's and other health club facilities that have sufficient space in which to position a basketball court. These facilities are not always available to the general public unless a membership is obtained or players pay a fee for usage thereof.
Outdoor courts and outdoor baskets are oftentimes erected in public parks for the public to utilize when the weather permits. In addition, basketball net and backboard assemblies have become popular recently in a kit form in which a base member is filled with ballast such as water or sand to maintain the basketball backboard and net in position. These assemblies can be seen on many driveways and at curbside where the individuals utilize the street as the basketball court.
In all of the preceding, the court is either in a fixed position or the basketball backboard and net assembly is of such a cumbersome design that it cannot easily be transported. Therefore there has been a need for the ability to easily transport and erect a basketball post supporting a basketball backboard and basketball net for use on a paved area which is not heavily used by vehicular traffic in order that one could develop one's dexterity in handling and shooting a basketball. Heretofore, no such assembly was available. Applicant's assembly utilizes a trailer hitch on a vehicle to support a basketball post, basketball backboard and basketball net, the assembly being easily erected once the vehicle is stationary at the desired location. The basketball post, backboard and net assembly is easily foldable for transportation by the vehicle to and from the desired location.
The same assembly with little or no modification can be used to support a volley ball or badminton net for play in a suitable area.